Second Chance Part 2
by southernlady
Summary: the second part of the sc part 1.....bad summary just read


It was a windy night in MegaKat City. Then wind blew as a figure walked down the street. She wore a set of black jeans and a black t-shirt with a long black coat. Her high heel black boots hit the cement and it echoed. She could feel a storm brewing in the distance, she needed to turn around and head back, but something kept her going. She reached up and pulled her coat collar up and fixed her black hat and sunglasses. She wanted to keep her identity safe as best as could. She walked along when a newspaper rolled by, very carefully she put the toe of her boot on it and scooped down and grabbed it. It was the main page of the newspaper. She read it,

_It has been a year since the disappearance of Jazebel Furlong. The enforcers have reason to believe that she is dead. Due to the fact that no one has heard from her..._

"DEAD!" The figure nearly shrieked the word. Then she heard something up above her and looked over at the apartment building behind her. A light flicked on and she ducked in the nearby alley watching the window. When she was satisfied that they were gone she crumbled the newspaper up and threw it in the nearby dumpster and then headed away from them. As she walked away two figures were walking towards her. When she got closer she noticed it that they were Chance and Jake, she pulled the hat down farther and kept on walking towards them.

**a couple minutes before the encounter**

Chance and Jake walked towards a little bar some way into town, they were suppose to meet Shane. Chance and Jake were talking about Jazebel as they walked towards the bar in town.

"I don't know buddy, I just have a feeling that she isn't dead" Chance said

"But the enforcers clearly said that she is" Jake answered

"they had reason to believe she is dead, and you know how they are about screwing something up"

"got a point"

Chance and Jake walked towards a dark figure that walked towards them. As the figure walked by it pulled it's hat down covering it's face. They both looked over at it and kept going. Still talking about about Jazebel.

The girl stopped once she was by them and looked back at the retreating figures. She could of reaveled herself, but that means actually dealing with ton of questions poured at her. She couldn't deal with that right now. She decided to at least follow them for a little bit. By little conservation she had heard, it sounded like Chance still believed she was alive, but that wasn't much. So she ducked into a alley and managed to cut them off at the other end. She stood in the darkness and saw them walk into a local bar. Once she knew that they were inside she slowly walked toward the bar. She didn't want to look to obiviouse. So she waited several minutes and then entered, coat collar high, her hat low and her sunglasses pushed up on her nose and head hung low. She headed towards the bar,

"beer" the figure asked

"coming right up" the bartender said

He set it down infront of her and she grabbed it and headed towards a dark corner booth. Sitting down, she saw she had a good view of the whole place. She spotted Chance, Jake, and Shane over in a corner. She could see them, but luckily they hadn't spotted her. She sat there, when she was done with her beer she put a tip down and left. She had seen them, now she had to come up with a plan to actually reveal her self and find the right time to do it. She also knew she needed to get back with the enforcers, or keep going about her life and be a mechanic.

Chance watched as a dark figure left the bar. He saw how she moved and something brought back his sister moving in the same manner. He could see her doing that, but could she of come back. He decided to brush it off for now.

Days later Jazebel was walking along the sidewalk and looked over at the salvage yard. She heard the laughing of Shane, and then spotted her running around a pile of trash and Jake on her heels. She smiled and then kept walking. She could walk in and tell them, but then something would go wrong and she would have to answer more questions. As she walked away she heard Chance, Jake, and Shane talking.

"I don't know if the newspaper is fully true" Shane said "I still believe she is alive"

"Yeah, but what about it is true" Jake said

"let's just hope it isn't" Chance muttered under his breath

Days went by Jazebel headed towards Enforcer's Headquarters. She walked in and asked to see Commander Feral. She was able to and they let her in. She walked in and was ready to jump down his throat. Shane sat in the chair in front of his desk Felina in the other chair. Shane looked up and saw Jazebel walking towards them. Shane jumped up and threw her arms around Jazebel, they pulled apart after a while and Jaz looked at the commander and said, "I want back in"

"you what" Commander said

"I...Want...back...in" Jaz said

"sure whatever"  
"yes" Shane and Jaz exclaimed

As Shane and her walked out several minutes later they were talking back and forth,

"Does Chance know you are back" Shane asked

"no, and I don't want him to know yet" Jaz said

"why?"

"in several days Chance will be turning 28 and I want to show up on his birthday" Jaz said

"yeah, thats right, Jake and I were planning something...actually we were going to take him out tonight for his birthday" Shane said

"mmmm"  
"how about you come along or show up later and surprise him"  
"I don't know"

"come on"

"okay I will show up just give me the place and time"

"tonight 7pm at Moonlight."

"I will be there around 7:20"

"perfect see you there"

Then they went there seperate ways.

Jazebel was up at her apartment getting ready. She had aquired a apartment when she decided to come back. As she got ready she remembered back to when this whole thing got started. The time she saved Jake. She had picked up a newspaper earlier and read it,

"SWAT KATS SAVE CITY HALL" the headline said, there were a picture of the SWAT Kats jet and them flying by. It was all over the place how they had done it again. She knew that they hadn't stopped, but would she be able to see them again and how Razor was now. She knew both of them were back in action and hadn't stopped what they were doing, since the enforcers couldn't catch the crooks.

She turned around and looked into the mirror. She still carried the scares and once and as while the burn would act up and felt like it was still there. She pulled on the dress that she had picked out, pulling a jacket over it and then headed for Moonlight Bar.

Shane hadn't told Jake and Chance about who was coming. She got a booth and then slid in, Jake and Chance following. She wanted to be at the end so she could see her come in. She kept looking at the door expecting for her to enter soon. Jake was watching his sister closely,

"what is with you tonight shane?" Jake asked

"n-nothing" shane said

Jake gave her the look like yeah right, I know you better than that.

Shane took another look at the door and then saw Jaz enter. She pulled her jacket off, the black dress fell to her ankels with a slit up to the middle of her thigh. Her blonde hair fell to the middle of her back.

Shane got up and walked over,

"looking good Jaz" Shane said "come on the boys are waiting"

Chance and Jake just watched as Shane walked over with Jaz beside her. Chance was the first out of his seat to pull her in a hug. They sat down and the question came,

"where have you been" Chance asked, he was sitting beside her with Jaz on the other side of her.

"in Denmart, I was a local mechanic there" Jaz replied

"you should of come home" Chance said

"and do what deal with the press...I will pass, but no I'm home now, that is what matter" Jaz said

"The enforcers have tooken her back too" Shane said

"excellent" Chance said

They ordered and talked and then left at that night.

The days went by and Shane and Jaz were up in the air one day practicing the weapons and the flying.

"boy is it good to be up in the air again" Jaz said

"You have no idea"Shane muttered

As they flew around Jaz spotted a black and red jet through some rocks,

"hey look who is also in the air" Jaz said

Shane looked over and saw the SWAT Kats, "I don't think they know we are here" Shane said

"Then let's make them know" Jaz said with this mischievouse look in her eye.

Jaz took off and flew right for them pulling up at the last minute to fly over them.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Shane yellowed

Jaz just snickered to herself. She could just see there faces as she flew over them. T-Bone came over the radio,"what are you thinking"

"What a girl can't have fun" Jaz said  
"A girl" Razor said

"that wasn't fun that was plain nuts" T-Bone said  
"I agree with him" Shane said

"whatever" Jaz said "what are you doing here anyways"

"practicing, what about you" Razor said

"same" Jaz said

T-Bone flew by and kept going, deep in Jaz's head she knew that everything had worked out and that everything turned out right. Jaz and Shane headed back to headquarters, as the SWAT Kats headed back to there headquarters.

The End


End file.
